Sanders Sims : En attendant la fin
by LyraGates
Summary: Dans une société où les créatures surnaturelles essayent de trouver leur place, Logan, un vampire centenaire, va faire une rencontre qui va lui redonner gout à la vie. Univers Alternatif Sanders Sides. Logicality. Prinxiety (plus tard dans l'histoire)
1. Chapter 1

**_Il n'existe pas beaucoup de fanfics Sanders Sides en français... Alors autant dire qu'une fic Sanders Sides basée sur une partie de Sims, il n'y en a AUCUNE sur ce site !_**

**_Pour ceux qui connaissent un minimum l'univers Sims, je vais relater ici une histoire qui m'est venue en jouant ma partie des Sims 3 spéciale Sanders Sides ~_**

**_Donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines mésaventures vous rappellent ce drôle de jeu ^^ Notamment l'Add-On Super Pouvoirs..._**

**_Pour les familiers de la web série de Thomas Sanders, il s'agit donc d'un univers alternatif._**

**_Aller, assez blablaté, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre._**

* * *

**Sanders Sims : En attendant la fin**

**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

* * *

On dit souvent que la vie est étrange. Combien de fois Logan s'était-il déjà fait cette réflexion ? En 460 ans d'existence, il en avait vu des choses incroyables.

Et encore aujourd'hui, c'était une de ces journées sans queue ni tête. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu prévenir de ce qui allait arriver. Il s'était levé au moment du coucher du soleil, comme d'habitude, et avait traîné doucement dans sa salle de bain avant de s'habiller et de récupérer son vieux manteau bleu nuit. Il se fit juste la réflexion qu'il était peut-être temps de le changer lorsque son doigt passa à travers le trou qu'il avait fait la veille.

Logan n'aimait pas porter des vêtements en lambeaux, il était plus du genre à toujours sortir tiré à quatre épingles. Mais jeter sans réparer était aussi contraire à sa façon de penser. Malheureusement, son pressing préféré avait fermé l'année dernière et il ne savait pas trop à qui d'autre confier son manteau...

Il était si dur de trouver de bons établissements de nos jours... Enfin, il n'allait pas non plus se plaindre. Si l'on s'en référait aux chiffres, la discrimination était en baisse depuis quelques décennies. Et Logan savait qu'il pouvait toujours se fier aux chiffres. Ces mêmes chiffres qui le poussaient à ne sortir qu'à la nuit tombée d'ailleurs...

Le jeune homme ramena ses cheveux en arrière d'un coup de peigne précis avant de ranger l'outil dans sa poche et de pousser la porte de son appartement.

La nuit était déjà bien tombée. Il poussa un soupir légèrement triste. À quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait pris la peine d'aller lire au parc pour profiter du soleil ?

Se secouant mentalement, il referma sa porte et disparut dans l'ombre de la rue. Son appartement était situé au rez-de-chaussée. C'était un petit terre-à-terre de 30 mètres carrés presque entièrement rempli de livres, d'un lit au matelas moelleux et d'une petite salle de bain. Même la petite cuisine avait été transformée en bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il racontait à ses amis. Tous savaient à quel point il était difficile de louer un vrai appartement pour les gens comme lui alors personne n'insistait.

Glissant dans la pénombre, Logan arriva en quelques minutes à destination. Le bâtiment de briques rouges était situé un peu en retrait de la ville, dans ces quartiers rarement bien fréquentés. En temps normal, jamais Logan n'aurait mis les pieds dans ce coin de la ville... Mais qu'est-ce qui était encore normal dans sa vie ?

Il passa la porte surmontée du nom du bar. "Le crépuscule".

La musique le happât d'un coup. Ces notes sombres étrangement envoûtantes. Il marcha jusqu'au bar rougeoyant et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

— Bonsoir Logan, le salua le barman. Un café comme d'habitude ?

— Salut Louis. Oui, s'il-te-plait.

L'homme à la peau pâle et aux yeux luisant sous cette lumière tamisée se retourna vers la machine à café pour servir son client quand, au fond du bar, un bruit éclata. Les rires suivis de ce qui semblait être le son d'un groupe qui jouait au billard ne troublèrent en rien Logan. Ce dernier avait l'habitude de l'animation du Crépuscule. Il attendit plutôt son café en portant son regard blasé habituel sur la salle.

Regard qui fut soudain attiré par un petit groupe atypique.

— Qu'est-ce que des enfants humains font ici ? demanda-t-il à Louis lorsque ce dernier lui donna son café.

— Juste des curieux. L'un d'eux a même essayé de commander un verre de plasma, non mais tu y crois ? Il n'y a plus aucun respect de nos jours...

— Ça a toujours été le cas, souffla Logan en buvant sa première gorgée. Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit pour le plasma ?

— Qu'ils n'avaient pas la longueur de canine adéquate pour que je les serve.

Tout en disant sa phrase, le barman fit une petite grimace de désapprobation qui dévoila ses canines. Les adolescents humains qui formaient le groupe de curieux furent pris de frissons en le voyant faire et certains détournèrent le regard.

— C'est raciste, murmura Logan comme une blague.

Blague qui arracha un ricanement à Louis.

— Chacun son tour, commenta-t-il en allant servir un autre client.

Logan ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son collègue. La vie n'était pas simple pour les créatures de la nuit comme eux. Et il était simple de devenir aigri comme Louis. Cette pensée arracha un autre soupir à Logan. Il se souvenait d'une époque où Louis dansait sur la piste de danse du bar en draguant femmes et hommes. Humains et Vampires. Même un loup-garou, une fois ! Où était passé ce jeune homme plein d'optimisme ? Sûrement au même endroit où s'était perdue la joie de vivre de Logan...

Le brouhaha du fond de l'établissement se fit plus fort et une voix vint couvrir la musique, se rapprochant de Logan.

— Hey ! Logan ! Encore à se trimbaler ces fausses lunettes ?

Un vampire qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années s'éloigna de son groupe pour venir prendre un siège près de Logan. Il tendit la main dans l'idée d'attraper les lunettes de ce dernier qui l'esquiva habilement.

— Encore à faire du bruit Carter, commenta-t-il.

— Normal que j'en fasse quand je vois quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un vampire avec des lunettes ! Tu essayes d'imiter les humains ?

— J'aime mon visage avec, se contenta de répondre le brun en finissant son café.

Le dénommé Carter se contenta d'un simple claquement de langue avant de remarquer le groupe d'adolescents.

— Qu'est-ce que ces poches de sang font ici ? Un test de courage ?

— Arrête avec cette appellation, le réprima Logan. C'est te mettre encore plus bas qu'eux.

— Ah oui ? Et comment je devrais appeler cinq idiots qui essayent de passer inaperçus dans un bar pour vampires à deux nuits de la pleine lune ?

— En quoi la pleine lune te dérange ? Tu n'es pas un loup.

— Tu peux parler le faux humain ! Je ne viens pas ici pour être dévisagé comme un monstre ! S'ils veulent des sensations fortes, ils vont en avoir !

— N'essaye même pas !

Louis venait de revenir vers eux. Les bras croisés derrière le comptoir et un air furieux.

— On a déjà assez de problèmes sans que tu aies besoin de nous en attirer plus.

— Et des enfants dans un bar à presque 23h, c'est normal ? Ils n'ont pas de couvre-feu ?

Logan écoutait la discussion d'une oreille distraite. D'un geste calme, il se leva et partit vers les toilettes de l'établissement.

— Comment ça, ils sont majeurs ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Ce sont sûrement de faux papiers !

La porte des sanitaires étouffa le bruit des conversations et de la musique. Logan se lava les mains et regarda le vieux miroir en face de lui. Un visage y apparut. Pas le sien évidement, les vampires n'avaient pas de reflet. L'apparition presque fantomatique observa Logan avant de disparaître, immédiatement remplacée par des lettres sur la vitre.

"Tache de café près de la bouche à droite."

Logan attrapa une serviette posée près de l'évier et s'essuya avant de recevoir un "c'est bon" du miroir magique. Il le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête avant de ressortir.

Du moins d'essayer.

En ouvrant la porte, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que la musique avait été coupée. Un silence inhabituel régnait dans la salle. Silence qui s'expliqua bien vite.

Une dizaine de policiers humains, armes sorties, se trouvait au centre de la piste de danse. Et Logan était presque sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas de strip-teaseurs...

— Personne ne bouge. On récupère juste les enfants et on part, commença celui qui semblait être le plus gradé.

Tous les vampires présents les regardaient avec soit de la colère soit de la peur dans les yeux. Logan aperçut Louis au fond, les mains en l'air, qui essayait de s'expliquer.

— On ne savait pas qu'ils étaient mineurs ! Ils m'ont montré de faux papiers !

— Et vous ne pouviez pas vérifier ? Il ne fait aucun doute que ce ne sont que des adolescents, le réprimandait le policier.

Louis en perdait ses mots. Mais Logan pouvait bien le comprendre. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il était difficile pour certains vampires d'estimer l'âge réel d'une personne ? Que s'il les avait fichus à la porte sans raison, il aurait pu se prendre une amende car rien n'interdisait les humains de venir ? Aucune excuse ne fonctionnerait. Il n'y avait qu'à se taire et laisser passer. Ce n'était peut-être pas agréable mais tant pis. C'était comme ça. De toute façon, quoi qu'ils disent, ce serait la parole de créatures surnaturelles contre celle des représentants de la loi humains...

— Et pourquoi ce serait à nous de nous excuser alors que ce sont ces morveux qui posent problème ?

Louis ferma les yeux si fort qu'il devait en voir des étoiles.

— Carter...

— Pourquoi pointer vos armes sur nous ? Même avant ça, pourquoi débarquer ici à dix pour récupérer des fraudeurs ? Vous avez besoin d'être aussi nombreux pour rappeler des enfants à l'ordre?

— Monsieur, veuillez rester en dehors de ça, ordonna le policier d'un air sans appel.

— Pourquoi ? C'est vous qui débarquez ici et interrompez tout ! Vous nous braquez même sans raison !

— Carter, fais ce que te disent les policiers, commença Louis. Je n'ai pas envie de finir au poste à cause de toi !

— Et pourquoi ce serait à nous d'aller au poste !? s'écria Carter. C'est de l'injustice ! De la discrimination !

Alors que le policier allait sortir son arme pour la braquer sur le vampire, Logan apparut derrière lui et lui donna une claque derrière la tête. Puis d'une main si rapide qu'elle en devint floue, il bloqua sa bouche.

— Excusez-le, monsieur l'agent. Nous allons nous assurer qu'il reste à sa place.

* * *

Logan poussa un soupir encore plus long que les cinquante précédents. Cette journée avait pourtant commencé comme toutes les autres... Alors pourquoi fallait-il que ça finisse comme ça ? Carter le fusilla du regard depuis son coin de la cellule, comme si tout était de la faute du brun. Logan ne lui en voulait pas. Carter avait toujours été ainsi. Incapable de vivre dans un monde si plein d'injustice. Tête brûlée et grande gueule. Mais comment lui reprocher de dire tout haut ce que Logan pensait tout bas ?

La nuit était déjà bien entamée maintenant, mais Logan ignorait encore combien de temps ils allaient rester en garde à vue. Les policiers avaient insisté pour les ramener, pour en faire un exemple. Louis avait failli en faire un infarctus. Son patron allait sûrement en entendre parler et il allait encore se faire tirer les oreilles.

Carter râla une énième fois, se relevant de son siège peu confortable pour s'approcher des barreaux.

— Hey ? Vous comptez nous faire attendre encore longtemps ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Personne n'était de grade. Ils étaient tout seuls.

Carter frappa sur les barreaux de rage, les faisant trembler.

— Si tu casses, ils vont te mettre une amende.

Logan sortit un livre d'une poche intérieure de son manteau. Merci au policier qui l'avait fouillé et avait décidé de le lui laisser.

— Et quoi ? On va attendre ici toute la nuit ?

— Sûrement, oui.

— C'est une blague... En plus, ils m'ont pris mon téléphone... Dès que je sors d'ici, je balance tout sur les réseaux sociaux et je les traîne en justice !

— Bonne chance.

Logan reprit là où il s'était arrêté hier. "Chapitre 7 : Bien choisir son engrais."

— Et toi ? Tu comptes attendre bien sagement ici ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis.

— Tss !

Carter se laissa retomber sur son siège.

— Les choses ne bougeront jamais si tout le monde pense comme toi.

— Tu as quel âge Carter ? 100 ans ? 200 ?

— 150.

— Mmm...

Logan tourna la page sans rien ajouter. Un bruit brisa alors le silence et la porte du couloir qui menait à leur cellule s'ouvrit.

Un jeune homme entra, les cheveux couleur caramel ondulés partout autour de son visage lui donnant un air de lionceau mal réveillé. Ressemblance accentuée par le bâillement somnolent qu'il laissa échapper.

Alors qu'il passait devant eux, l'humain sursauta en remarquant leur présence.

— Oh ! Pardon ! Je ne vous avais pas vus !

Logan haussa un sourcil quand le policier s'excusa sans raison. Il s'autorisa à lui jeter un coup d'œil plus poussé. Des yeux bleus aussi clairs qu'un ciel sans nuage et des taches de rousseur en feu d'artifice partout sur ses joues jusque dans son cou.

Logan baissa les yeux de peur que l'humain interprète mal son regard. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

Carter se redressa et s'avança vers les barreaux.

— Hey ! Faites-nous sortir ! On n'a rien fait ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous garder prisonniers.

— Eh bien... Officiellement nous avons le droit de vous garder ici pendant 48h... Mais j'ignorais que nous avions des détenus.

L'humain posa sa tasse de café ornée d'un dessin de chien sur le bureau en face d'eux et attrapa une pochette avec les détails de leur affaire.

— Putain de flic raciste, râla Carter avant de retourner s'asseoir.

Logan retourna à son livre. Dommage, ce policier avait pourtant l'air gentil.

Le silence revint avant que le policier ne s'agite. Il tourna les pages présentes dans la pochette tout en se mordant la lèvre et en entortillant une mèche autour de son doigt.

Malgré lui, Logan ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder bouger du coin de l'œil.

Aussi, quand ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de la cellule, un air perturbé dans les yeux, le vampire arrêta de faire semblant de lire et se permit de le regarder.

— Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi vous êtes enfermés ici... commença-t-il.

— C'est pas compliqué pourtant, cracha presque Carter d'un air de défi. On est vampires. Voilà, c'est la seule raison.

— Mais...

Le policier semblait perdu. Il s'agitait de plus en plus.

Puis, sans rien dire de plus, il attrapa ses clés et les glissa dans la serrure. Leur ouvrant le passage.

Carter écarquilla les yeux si grand qu'ils auraient pu sortir de son crâne. Et Logan n'était pas en reste.

— Je suis vraiment désolé pour mes collègues ! Ça doit sûrement être une erreur ! Dans tous les cas, vous n'avez rien fait qui mérite de vous retenir ici.

Logan hésita à bouger. Carter fut donc le premier sur ses pieds.

— Vous avez nos affaires ?

— Oui, c'est ici !

Le policier leur tourna le dos sans plus de questionnement et alla chercher une petite boite près du bureau. Carter lança un regard à Logan avant de hausser les épaules. Puis il sortit et récupéra son portefeuille et son téléphone avant de sortir par la porte au bout du couloir.

— Encore désolé pour ce désagrément, continua le policier en tendant son téléphone à Logan devant la cellule. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Logan referma la bouche qu'il avait ouverte et se leva à son tour pour s'approcher. L'humain était plus petit que lui d'une tête. Pourtant, rien ne trahissait la moindre appréhension quant au fait de se retrouver si près d'un vampire. Logan remonta ses lunettes pour essayer de se redonner contenance et attrapa son téléphone.

— Ah ! J'ai oublié de faire signer la fiche de sortie à votre ami ! Mince... Je vais me faire tirer les oreilles...

— Ça va aller ? demanda Logan.

— Oui, oui ! Ne vous en faites pas, je suis nouveau alors ils ont l'habitude de mes gaffes, rigola-t-il.

Son rire décontenança un peu plus le vampire.

Il suivit le petit homme jusqu'au bureau et signa sa fiche.

— Merci ! chantonna presque le policier. Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne ? Il n'y a personne d'autre à garder ici !

— Euh...

Logan hésita, toujours un peu méfiant. Mais le sourire si pur et simple du policier finit par lui faire baisser sa garde.

— D'accord, pourquoi pas.

— Parfait ! Après tout, il est tard, je n'aimerais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose sur le chemin !

Il attrapa son petit sac en cuir et revint vers Logan, prêt à le suivre.

— Ça ne va pas poser de problème que vous abandonniez votre poste ?

— Oh non, pas du tout ! De base, je venais ici pour essayer de faire une sieste ! Il ne se passe jamais rien quand je suis de garde.

Logan se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas très professionnel mais il n'en dit rien. Le policier le raccompagna tout en lui faisant la conversation.

Cela faisait longtemps que Logan n'avait pas marché ainsi, à parler de tout et de rien dans les rues de la ville. Ces dernières lui parurent lumineuses en cet instant. Il fut presque déçu quand il arriva devant son appartement.

— Eh bien je vais y aller. C'était vraiment agréable de parler avec toi, Logan !

— Merci, Monsieur l'Agent.

— Ah ! Appelle-moi Patton ! Je préfère !

Son téléphone sonna alors et il se dépêcha de vérifier de qui il s'agissait.

— Mince ! Je dois y aller ! Au revoir, Logan !

— Au... revoir ? se demanda Logan en le regardant partir en trottinant.

Comment ça au "revoir" ? Patton pensait qu'ils allaient se revoir ? Puis Logan se surprit à aimer cette pensée. Il reprit donc d'une voix plus forte, pour que l'autre l'entende du bout de la rue où il était déjà.

— Au revoir, Patton !

* * *

**_À suivre ! J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous plait !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fic Sanders Sides Univers alternatif_**

**_Logan est vampire, Patton est humain et ils vivent dans une société qui apprend à accepter les créatures surnaturelles._**

**_D'autres Sides arriveront plus tard._**

**_Cette histoire a été inspirée par une partie de Sims 3 donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines mésaventures vous rappellent ce drôle de jeu ^^_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Sanders Sims : En attendant la fin**

**Chapitre 2 : Première fois au Crépuscule ?**

* * *

Deux ans étaient passés depuis la première rencontre de Patton et Logan. Et beaucoup de choses s'en étaient suivies. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se voir toutes les semaines. Logan venait retrouver Patton à la fin de son service et ils se baladaient en papotant. Puis ils avaient commencé à s'organiser des sorties. Puis à se voir de plus en plus souvent. Si bien qu'un jour Patton avait dit au revoir au vampire en lui laissant un petit bisou sur la joue... très très proche de la bouche de ce dernier...

Ce jour-là, leur relation avait pris un tout autre tournant. Et ils allaient bientôt fêter leur un an de couple.

Sortir avec Patton avait radicalement changé la vie de Logan. Il était repassé à un style de vie diurne, sortant dans la rue sous le soleil, bien que dissimulant toujours le plus possible sa peau trop pâle pour être humaine.

Aujourd'hui encore, il attendait la fin du service du châtain à 18h. Assis dans le parc en face du commissariat, un livre de science entre les mains, il profitait de la nature et du calme de la fin d'après-midi.

Assis à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, il avait fait tomber sa veste. De toute façon, il faisait trop chaud pour la porter désormais. L'été arrivait doucement et avec lui, les regards des gens sur lui qui se demandaient pourquoi il se cachait sous autant de couches de vêtements. Tant pis, mieux valaient les regards fuyants des gens comprenant qu'il était vampire que ceux des curieux mal placés.

Alors qu'il arrivait au chapitre le plus intéressant, une voix le sortit de sa lecture.

— Logan ! Mais oui, c'est toi !

L'interpellé releva la tête vers Louis, le barman du Crépuscule.

— Louis ! Salut ! Ça fait longtemps, non ?

Le jeune vampire s'approcha du banc avec un grand sourire.

— Non, juste 18 ou 20 mois pas plus. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

— J'ai recommencé à vivre la journée.

— Je vois ça. Une raison à ce changement ?

— Oui... Je sors avec quelqu'un, dit-il en essayant très très fort de cacher la petite gêne que cela lui procura.

Il n'allait quand même pas rougir pour une raison si prude !

— Oooh ~ commença Louis. Et aurai-je l'honneur de rencontrer l'heureux·se élu·e une nuit ?

— Euh... Oui...

Logan lui offrit un sourire crispé. Lui-même ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il n'avait jamais emmené Patton au Crépuscule... Ou n'importe où ailleurs. Pourtant il n'avait aucun mal à le faire venir à son appartement, ou à aller dans celui de Patton (qui d'ailleurs n'était pas plus grand que le sien...).

Louis rigola avant de reprendre d'un ton léger.

— Promis, je ferai en sorte de ne pas te la·e piquer ! rigola-t-il. Ou de ne pas te faire honte.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Mais sa dernière phrase sembla soudain ouvrir les yeux à Logan. Pas celle sur le fait que Louis pourrait lui "piquer" Patton, Logan savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en l'amour de son petit ami. Mais celle sur la honte. C'était à moitié vrai. Logan avait _peur_ de trop partager avec Patton. Quand ils étaient ensemble, Patton ne le voyait pas comme "Logan le vampire". Il voyait plus que ça. Il voyait le Logan qui aimait les sciences, celui qui stressait quand l'un de ses livres n'était plus rangé au bon endroit et qui aimait se détendre dans les endroits calmes avec Patton sur ses jambes en lui caressant les cheveux...

Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir déjà... Ah oui. Patton. Patton se fichait que Logan soit un vampire... Mais du coup, Logan avait commencé à faire "comme les humains". Même si les différences entre humains et vampires n'étaient pas non plus excessives... Par exemple... Logan n'avait jamais demandé à Patton s'il pouvait le mordre. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui manquait. Mais Logan faisait tout pour... Dissimuler un maximum de "choses de vampire" avec Patton. Car il n'avait pas envie que Patton ne le voit plus que comme un vampire...

— Bon, il faut que je te laisse, se pressa Louis. J'ouvre le bar ce soir. Passe nous voir une nuit, mon client préféré me manque, tu sais ?

Et le vampire blond partit en lui envoyant un baiser humoristique.

Logan resta un moment immobile, perdu dans ses pensées. À lui aussi, ses amis du Crépuscule lui manquaient... Et comme Patton avait emménagé en ville quelques mois avant leur rencontre, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se faire des amis autres que ses collègues de travail à son grand désespoir...

La vision de Logan fut alors obstruée par deux mains farceuses.

— Devine qui c'est ?

— Mmm... Un petit policier avec des tâches de rousseurs ? demanda Logan en se prêtant au jeu.

— Je ne suis pas petit ! protesta Patton en retirant ses mains et en observant son petit-ami par-dessus le dossier du banc où il était assis. C'est toi qui es trop grand !

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Logan.

— Oh, pardon mon adorable petit ami. Tu veux que je reste assis ?

— Oui.

Et Patton l'embrassa de sa position plus élevée. Le sourire de Logan s'agrandit encore plus quand ils se séparèrent. Patton laissa sa main glisser sur la joue du vampire avec tendresse.

— C'est trop mignon, quand tu souris comme ça on voit tes petites canines !

Les joues de Logan s'empourprèrent soudainement et il se redressa pour se soustraire à l'étreinte de Patton.

— Ooooh ~ continua l'humain, impitoyable. Est-ce que je t'ai fait rougir ?

— Non ! C'est faux, je ne rougie pas !

— Vraiment ! Alors pourquoi tu te caches ?

Patton rigolait à grands éclats devant la gêne du brun, sans se rendre compte que lui-même était rouge pivoine.

Logan essaya de se reprendre. Décidément... C'était comme si Patton avait un merveilleux pouvoir sur lui. Un pouvoir qui emmenait au loin toutes ses peurs et ses doutes.

Se retournant soudainement, Logan profita de sa grande taille pour attraper le châtain et l'embrasser fougueusement.

— Patty... Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ?

— Mmm... ? Oui, bien sûr. Tu as une idée en tête ?

— Plutôt, oui. Je pense qu'il est temps que je te présente mes amis.

* * *

Patton ne tenait pas en place, il avait envie de sauter partout et regardait tout ce qui passait à portée de ses yeux bleus. Logan ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres en le voyant agir de la sorte.

Ils marchaient dans la ruelle qui menait au Crépuscule. Ils croisèrent de moins en moins de monde au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Ceci, additionné à la nuit qui commençait vraiment à tomber et ils n'y virent bientôt plus assez bien. Enfin surtout Patton. Logan n'avait pas vraiment de difficulté avec le manque de lumière.

— On y est.

Devant eux se trouvait le néon rouge du Crépuscule au-dessus de la porte en métal. Patton avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

— J'avais entendu parler de ce bar mais je n'aurais pas cru y aller un jour...

— Pourquoi pas ? demanda Logan. Je veux dire... Il n'y a rien qui interdise aux humains de venir...

Patton secoua la tête de gauche à droite sans lâcher son sourire.

— Non, mais c'est bien un des seuls endroits où les surnaturels peuvent être tranquilles. Du coup, j'avais peur de déranger...

Logan était attendri par la réponse de son petit-ami et lui attrapa la main.

— Tu es avec moi, tu ne dérangeras personne.

Et tout en priant pour que sa phrase s'avère vraie, il poussa la lourde porte.

L'intérieur était comme d'habitude. Seule la musique, reprenant un air à la mode, différait de sa dernière venue. Là encore, Patton ouvrait grand les yeux comme s'il voulait être sûr de bien enregistrer chaque petit élément.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils entrèrent, des regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux et quelques discussions se turent. Logan croisa quelques yeux étonnés qui allèrent de Patton à lui. Puis qui s'arrêtèrent sur leurs mains entremêlées, pour finalement retourner à leurs occupations.

Logan souffla. Bon, le premier pas avait été fait et personne n'était mort. Parfait.

— Logan ! l'appela Louis depuis le bar.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui et prirent place sur les tabourets.

— Salut Louis. Je te présente Patton. Patton, voici Louis...

— Ravi de te rencontrer ! s'enthousiasma Patton en tendant sa main vers le barman. Tu es un ami de Logan, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça... Depuis quoi, maintenant... 400 ans ?

Il essuya sa main sur son tablier et rendit la poignée.

— 412 je crois, le rectifia Logan.

Le vampire blond sembla effectuer un rapide calcul dans sa tête avant de la hocher d'un air approbateur.

— Toujours aussi doué avec les chiffres, Log, rigola-t-il.

— Du coup, c'est un peu comme si vous étiez amis d'enfance, commenta Patton avec un sourire. Tu dois avoir plein d'anecdotes sur Logan !

— Patton ! s'écria le principal concerné.

— Oh oui ! Tu n'as pas idée ! Tiens, ça me rappelle cette fois où il avait voulu demander une baguette de pain à une boulangère, il y a 60 ans...

— LOUIS !

— Il s'était trompé de monnaie et lui avait donné des pennys datant du Moyen-Âge ! Elle a cru que c'était des fausses et a voulu appeler les flics.

— Tu avais promis de ne plus en reparler de celle-là ! Et toi Patton, arrête de rire ! J'étais fatigué d'accord !

Mais Patton avait déjà les larmes aux yeux en imaginant son petit-ami faire ce genre d'erreur qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Les discussions allèrent bon train. Ils commandèrent tous deux à boire, Patton prit une limonade et Logan hésita un long moment.

Puis il se lança.

— A+, s'il te plaît, commanda-t-il tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Patton.

— Entendu, fut la seule réponse de Louis avant qu'il ne parte préparer leurs commandes.

Un petit silence se fit entre le couple. Très petit, en effet, car Patton n'était pas du genre à laisser planer des silences.

— C'est la première fois que je vais te voir boire du sang Logan.

Non, il était plutôt du genre à mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

— Ce... Est-ce que ça te dérange que j'en prenne ?

— Non, pas du tout ! Au contraire !

Il laissa échapper ce petit rire qui faisait toujours perdre ses moyens à Logan.

— Je me demandais juste quand tu serais prêt à passer le pas. Je suis content que tu aies décidé de t'ouvrir plus à moi...

Louis revint vers eux avec le verre pétillant de Patton et le récipient opaque de Logan. Des récipients en métal hermétique avec des pailles aussi en métal. Oui, quand on boit du sang, on ne se plaint pas du gout métallique.

— Profites-en bien, ton donneur a fait sa dernière transfusion cette semaine. Je t'en trouverai un autre après.

— Il est mort ? demanda Patton innocemment.

— Non, il a dépassé l'âge de don de sang, lui expliqua Louis. Ici, on fait très attention à la provenance de nos produits. L'homme qui nous a fourni celui-ci était un habitué des dons depuis presque vingt ans, maintenant.

— Oh ! Et comment on fait pour donner notre sang dans ce but-là ?

Il y eut un petit silence qui plana entre les deux vampires. Louis lança un regard à Logan qui l'évita habilement en se contentant de siroter son sang.

— Hum... En règle générale, la mairie propose des formulaires... Mais dans ton cas, ça risque de ne pas être possible...

— Pourquoi ?

Logan se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise.

— Si, si. Il peut.

Cette réponse sembla choquer Louis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand et il laissa échapper, un peu trop fort :

— Tu ne l'as toujours pas mordu ?!

Et comme pour rajouter au malaise de Logan, la musique choisit ce moment précis pour se finir. Il y eut une petite seconde de flottement pendant laquelle il eut l'impression que toutes les têtes aux longues canines présentes dans le bar étaient braquées sur lui.

Et il devait être aussi rouge que sa boisson.

— Louis ! Tu... Je... Moins fort !

— Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt son ami. C'est juste que... Enfin, tu m'avais dit que ça faisait presque un an que vous étiez ensemble alors je pensais que...

— Logan ne m'a jamais rien demandé de la sorte, expliqua soudainement Patton. J'ai pensé qu'il voulait prendre son temps. Ou que mon sang ne l'intéressait pas...

— Non ! Enfin, je veux dire si ! Ton sang m'intéresse, c'est juste... Je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

— Oh.

Le visage de Patton s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.

— Et bien maintenant le sujet a été abordé ! Donc, c'est quoi le problème avec mon sang ?

— Oh, ce n'est pas ton sang. C'est juste que Logan est un vampire de sang pur alors...

— Louis... Si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aimerais en parler moi.

Louis rigola, pas vexé pour un sous.

— Je t'en prie, Don Juan ! Mais évite de te défiler, cette fois-ci !

Et il disparut au bout du comptoir. Logan se tourna vers Patton.

— Alors... Comme Louis l'a dit, je suis de sang pur. C'est à dire que ma famille ne compte que des vampires depuis plusieurs générations, déjà. Concrètement, ça signifie que je vie plus longtemps qu'un vampire dit "de sang mêlé". Louis, par exemple, vient d'une famille de sang pur du côté de sa mère mais son père était un sorcier... Bref, la grosse différence vient surtout avec nos... Calices...

— Oh ! Je connais ce terme ! C'est quand un vampire choisit un non-vampire comme donneur exclusif, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça. Les vampires de sang mêlé ne peuvent pas vraiment en avoir. Mais les sang pur, oui. Dans les faits, le fait de boire le sang d'une personne marque cette dernière, et ça empêche ensuite les autres vampires de boire de ce même donneur...

— Oooh... J'ai compris ! C'est pour ça que Louis a dit que je ne pouvais pas donner mon sang ! Parce que si tu avais bu du mien, alors plus personne n'aurait pu en boire, c'est ça ?

— Oui... Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui choisis de marquer ou pas un donneur... C'est comme ça, c'est tout... Et plus on vient d'une grande famille de sang pur, plus le marquage est puissant. Par exemple, pour ce sang...

Il montra son récipient.

— Même si je n'ai jamais rencontré le donneur en personne, le simple fait de boire son sang dans un verre suffit à le marquer. Personne ici ne pourrait le boire, même si on le forçait. C'est assez égoïste comme concept... Mais je ne choisi pas.

Patton hocha la tête, assimilant l'information. Il reprit une gorgée de sa limonade avant de relever la tête vers son petit-ami.

— Et tu aimerais boire mon sang.

Logan faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

— Je propose car j'ai peur que tu ne me le demandes jamais sinon, rigola Patton. Et vu que ton donneur est parti à la retraite du sang...

— Tu n'as pas à te forcer pour moi ! s'écria Logan. Louis a dit qu'il me trouverait un autre donneur ! J'ai 462 ans, tu imagines bien qu'après toutes ces années, j'ai l'habitude de changer de donneur !

— Je sais, et vu que ça fait deux ans qu'on se connait, tu te doutes bien que je ne te dis pas ça par obligation.

Le silence revint à nouveau avant que Logan ne s'autorise un sourire. Vraiment... Quelle belle action avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter de sortir avec une personne aussi exceptionnelle que Patton ? Son sourire se communiqua à son copain qui rata sa paille avec ses lèvres et se renversa un peu de limonade sur son T-Shirt.

— Oh mince !

Logan regarda l'homme de sa vie essayer de s'essuyer avec sa manche avant de lui attraper des serviettes et de l'aider d'un air amoureux.

— Je vais aller arranger ça aux toilettes... C'est par où ? Ah merci !

Logan regarda Patton marcher jusqu'aux sanitaires avant que Louis ne se rapproche de lui en silence.

— Eh bien... Ça fait plaisir à voir.

— Quoi donc ?

— La nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Carter. Toi, évidemment ! De qui tu crois que je parle !

— Va au fond de ta pensée, s'il-te-plait.

— Patton, répondit Louis. J'avoue que je me doutais que ton petit-ami n'était pas vampire quand tu m'as dit que tu reprenais une vie de jour... Mais je suis content. Il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien. Et vous allez bien ensemble ! Je ne t'ai pas vu soupirer une seule fois depuis que tu as passé cette porte ! Aaaah, l'amour ~

— Tu exagères ! Je ne soupire pas si souvent !

— Ces 100 dernières années, si ! Parfois, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à un ventilateur !

— N'importe quoi...

Louis se pencha sur le bar.

— Hey. Je suis content que t'aies trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aie redonné gout à la vie.

—Et toi alors ? Quand est-ce que tu me présenteras ta nouvelle copine ? Ou ton nouveau copain.

— Pff... Faudrait déjà qu'il revienne au bar... Entre toi et lui vous m'avez totalement abandonné !

Logan fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

— Non ! Carter ? Tu aimes Carter ?

— On appelle ça "avoir un crush" ! Et pour te répondre, évidement que je crush sur Carter ! Depuis presque sept ans, maintenant ! Moi qui croyais que Carter était le seul idiot qui ne voyait pas tous mes efforts pour le draguer... Tu me déçois Log...

Logan rigola de bon cœur avant de finir son verre.

— Et pourquoi ta proie ne vient plus au bar ?

— Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il passe ses journées à la mairie, il veut se lancer dans la politique.

— Sérieusement ?!

— Logan ?

La voix paniquée de Patton attira immédiatement l'attention du vampire qui se tourna vers lui. Il était devant la porte des toilettes, la maintenant à moitié ouverte.

— Je... Je crois que j'ai vexé le miroir... ?

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Logan en allant le rejoindre.

— Je ne sais pas... Je me suis recoiffé vite fait puis un visage est apparu en pleurs dans la vitre avant de me dire que je lui volais son travail...

Louis éclata de rire avant de partir dans les sanitaires pour calmer le pauvre miroir magique et Logan tapota le dos de Patton qui se morfondait d'avoir réussi à faire pleurer un objet. Si on le lui avait dit un jour, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Fic Sanders Sides Univers alternatif_**

**_Logan est vampire, Patton est humain et ils vivent dans une société qui apprend à accepter les créatures surnaturelles._**

**_D'autres Sides arriveront plus tard._**

**_Cette histoire a été inspirée par une partie de Sims 3 donc ne vous étonnez pas si certaines mésaventures vous rappellent ce drôle de jeu_**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Yuedra :** Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes autant cette fic ^^ Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre que tu attendais tant !

* * *

**Sanders Sims : En attendant la fin**

**Chapitre 3 : Des choses à fêter**

* * *

— Dépêche-toi, Patton. Je ne veux pas être en retard !

— J'arrive, j'arrive ! » s'écria le brun en arrêtant de caresser le petit chien sous le regard attendri de sa vieille maîtresse.

Le jeune policier emboita le pas de son petit-ami et lui attrapa la main en arrivant à son niveau. Il pouvait sentir le stress de son amant même si ce dernier affichait toujours un air aussi sérieux et concentré.

— Respire Lo, » essaya de le rassurer le plus jeune.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de respirer pour vivre.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu es trop stressé.

— La faute à qui ?

Le vampire monta les marches de l'établissement scolaire de leur ville en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas trop tirer sur le bras de son amant, de peur de le blesser.

Ce dernier pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, l'air de ne pas trop comprendre.

— Quelqu'un t'a stressé ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

— Oui ! La personne qui a décidé d'envoyer mon CV ici et qui m'a fait avoir ce stupide entretien d'embauche !

— ... Mais c'est moi, ça ! Tu n'es pas content que je l'aie fait ? Je pensais que tu serais content ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais toujours rêvé pouvoir ré-enseigner !

— Je sais, je...

Logan s'arrêta devant la porte du bâtiment. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se retourner vers Patton.

— Ce n'est pas contre toi, Patton. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire... Mais depuis que les créatures surnaturelles doivent se recenser, c'est très difficile pour nous de trouver des humains prêts à nous engager. Venir ici est une perte de temps, jamais les parents d'élèves humains ne voudront d'un vampire comme professeur.

— Mais... mais tu le voulais si fort quand tu as su qu'ils recrutaient... Moi, si j'avais des enfants, j'aimerais que tu leur enseignes !

Logan s'autorisa un petit sourire triste. Sourire qui sembla briser le cœur de Patton.

— Et puis ils t'ont appelé pour un entretien !

— Je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je suis là.

— Pour tenter ta chance ! » s'écria Patton avec un espoir revenant.

— Non, parce que les circonstances m'y obligent.

Et Logan reprit son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment, la main toujours dans celle de Patton.

Le couple marcha jusqu'au bureau de la vie scolaire puis ils furent conduits jusqu'au bureau du proviseur où ils attendirent sur les chaises disposées devant. Logan se fit la réflexion que c'était sur ce genre d'assises que se retrouvaient les élèves pris en faute. Et bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune chance d'être pris pour ce poste, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer un peu dans sa poitrine.

Patton avait raison, il rêvait de pouvoir enseigner à nouveau. Durant ses 463 ans d'existence, il avait enseigné dans plus de 30 établissements différents. Mais c'était une autre époque. Celle où il devait faire attention à ne pas montrer sa nature de vampire pour ne pas être chassé. Où il devait disparaitre et changer de vie avant que les humains ne commencent à se demander pourquoi il ne vieillissait pas au même rythme qu'eux. C'était le prix à payer quand on vivait parmi les humains. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient bien différentes… et tout aussi difficiles dans un sens.

— Monsieur Sanders ?

Un homme qui devait être le proviseur, plutôt grand et costaud, avec un peu de surpoids et un visage sévère au crâne dégarni attendait devant son bureau. Logan se leva et alla lui serrer la main avant que le proviseur ne l'invite à entrer, jetant un rapide regard à Patton qui resta à attendre dans le couloir.

— Installez-vous, je vous prie, » lui demanda le proviseur en lui indiquant un fauteuil en face de son bureau.

Logan s'installa, le dos bien droit car même s'il savait que cet entretien ne mènerait à rien, il n'allait pas non plus mal se comporter.

— Alors... J'ai bien reçu votre CV, Monsieur Sanders, » commença le proviseur en pointant du doigt le dossier de cinq centimètres d'épaisseur posé devant lui. « Et j'avoue que j'ai été fort surpris devant tant de contenu.

— Quand on vit aussi longtemps, on a l'opportunité d'accumuler pas mal d'expérience, » s'expliqua Logan. « Pour tout vous avouer à mon tour... C'est bien la première fois que j'utilise mon CV entier pour une demande d'emploi.

— Oui, je pense pouvoir comprendre pourquoi...

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel Logan resta imperturbable.

— Bien, » continua le proviseur. « Je vais être franc avec vous, vous êtes mille fois qualifié pour ce poste, cela va sans dire. Mais avant les compétences et l'expérience, je souhaiterais aussi connaître vos motivations pour venir travailler dans une... Eh bien, une école non-spécialisée pour les créatures surnaturelles.

— Qu'il s'agisse d'une école privée pour créatures surnaturelles ou non, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est l'enseignement. Et pour ne pas vous mentir, j'ai plus l'habitude d'enseigner des matières dites "classiques humaines" que celles focalisées sur le surnaturel.

— Les écoles spécialisées n'ont pas les mêmes cours ? » s'intéressa le proviseur.

— Non.

Logan hésita un moment à développer. Lui qui avait grandi dans une famille de sang pur avait un jour découvert un monde radicalement différent du côté des humains. C'était à ses 50 ans, quand il avait rencontré Louis. Ensemble, ils avaient commencé à travailler sous couverture, apprendre de plus en plus et finalement (pour Logan) retransmettre toutes ces connaissances. C'était là ce qui le faisait vibrer. Apprendre et transmettre.

Le proviseur et lui discutèrent longtemps, de ses expériences, ses motivations etc. Puis les questions personnelles commencèrent à arriver.

— Vous êtes marié ? » demanda le proviseur.

— En couple. Avec l'homme qui m'attend dehors.

Le proviseur releva les yeux de ses feuilles de note et lança un regard en biais. Logan ne releva pas. Simple curiosité ou homophobie, il s'en fichait, il savait déjà que l'homme en face ne lui donnerait pas le poste et ne cherchait qu'à satisfaire sa curiosité. Il avait l'habitude. Une fois, Carter était intervenu au beau milieu d'un de ses entretiens d'embauche dans les années 90. Logan s'en souvenait encore. L'entretien s'était fait dans un bar car l'employeur ne souhaitait pas faire entrer de vampire au sein même de ses locaux d'entreprise, et lorsque le jeune vampire avait compris que cet homme se foutait de la gueule de Logan (et que ce dernier se laissait faire) il avait failli faire un massacre.

Comme quoi, même si Carter pouvait ressembler à un imbécile fini, il l'était encore plus quand on s'en prenait à ses amis...

Tandis que Logan laissait ses pensées vagabonder ainsi, le proviseur continua ses notes.

— Et vous habitez près de l'établissement ?

— Non, je vie dans le quartier gris.

— Ah... Ce n'est pas la porte à côté... Vous avez une voiture ?

— Non rien... Enfin, je peux toujours venir en courant. Même avec les limitations de vitesse, cela ne me ferait que 10 à 15 minutes de marche.

Sa phrase sembla laisser un peu le proviseur sur le cul avant que ce dernier ne se rappelle que les vampires étaient en effet connus pour leur rapidité de déplacement. Il finit par se reprendre pour continuer.

— Je vois... Bon, eh bien, je pense avoir les réponses à toutes mes questions. Et vous ?

— J'aurais bien une question, en effet. Votre école n'est pas mixte, n'est-ce pas ?

— Si, nous acceptons tous les enfants, quels que soient leurs genres.

— Non, je veux dire, vous n'acceptez pas d'enfants surnaturels alors il était inutile de me…

— Si, si, nous les acceptons.

Logan cligna des yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

— Même si, pour l'instant, aucun enfant surnaturel ne s'est encore inscrit. » continua le proviseur. « Nous travaillons sur un programme d'insertion.

— Vous... Mais alors... C'est pour ça que vous avez retenu ma candidature ?

— Oui et non. Certes, ce serait un plus et ça permettrait de mettre les futurs élèves surnaturels en confiance s'ils ont un professeur auquel s'identifier, mais c'est surtout et avant tout votre parcours qui m'a poussé à vous rappeler.

— ... Excusez-moi.

— De quoi ?

— Je ne suis pas venu ici en pensant avoir droit à un vrai entretien. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une distraction, pour vous.

— Une distraction ? Vous pensiez que je vous aurais fait venir juste pour me moquer de vous ?!

— ... J'ai eu de mauvaises expériences par le passé.

— Dois-je en conclure que vous n'avez pas été sérieux lors de l'entretien ? » demanda le proviseur d'une voix plus sombre.

— Non. » Logan fronça les sourcils comme si on l'avait insulté. « J'ai pour principe de toujours rester professionnel. »

Il y eut un silence, puis, surprenant le vampire, le proviseur explosa d'un rire gras et bruyant.

— Bwouhahaha ! Eh bien, on peut dire que vous avez le sens des responsabilités ! Vous me plaisez de plus en plus !

Logan ne sut pas trop s'il devait l'accompagner dans son rire ou pas et resta donc immobile dans son fauteuil, totalement perdu.

Le proviseur se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui. Logan se leva aussi par reflexe et attrapa la main que lui tendit l'homme.

— Oui, » continua le proviseur. « Je pense que mon établissement a besoin d'une personne comme vous ! J'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Sanders. Je vous ferai parvenir les documents administratifs dans la semaine !

— Les docu... Attendez, quoi ?

— Vous êtes engagé !

* * *

Patton leva son cocktail virgin en l'air et rigola avec les autres alors que la verrerie tintait avec enthousiasme.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis au Crépuscule pour fêter les récents évènements.

Patton venait d'obtenir une promotion, Logan d'être embauché comme professeur d'école primaire, et Carter était entré à la Mairie comme adjoint du Maire.

De toute évidence, leur ville souhaitait donner plus de visibilité aux Surnaturels, au grand bonheur des vampires. Louis aussi, saluait ces nouvelles en trinquant avec eux, ayant fini son service.

Les quatre amis riaient et chahutaient amicalement (surtout Carter qui aimait être entendu) attirant les regards et sourires bienveillants des autres clients du bar.

Même au sein de la clientèle, on voyait des changements. Bien que les humains continuaient à se faire rares, d'autres Surnaturels avaient commencé à y prendre leurs habitudes. On comptait deux meutes de loups-garou vivant autour du billard, une coloc de fées venues pour la musique ou encore deux sirènes assises au comptoir, la tête dans des bulles d'eau magique.

— Aujourd'hui, adjoint du Maire, demain Maire, et après-demain président d'un monde libre ! » cria Carter en vidant son shot d'alcool.

— Dire que tu vas devoir porter un costard… » soupira Louis. « J'aime les hommes en uniforme.

— Si tu veux, je le mettrai demain soir rien que pour toi !

Le volume sonore de Carter avait toujours été plus élevé que la moyenne, mais maintenant qu'il avait quelques verres dans le nez, c'était devenu presque incontrôlable. Logan regardait son ami d'enfance dévorer des yeux le jeune vampire tout en se demandant quand le barman allait sauter le pas. Car il était évident que Carter ne remarquerait jamais l'attention que lui portait Louis.

Alors que Patton souriait comme un bienheureux, Logan reporta son regard sur son petit-ami. L'alcool de son cocktail commençait à lui chauffer doucement les joues et lui picoter le bout des doigts. Quand le châtain croisa son regard, Logan lui offrit un sourire bien plus pompette qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et le rire de son amant à cet instant le prit par les tripes. Le vampire se leva soudainement et s'approcha de lui avant de se pencher sur sa bouche, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps du policier et le souleva sans effort.

— Wah !

L'exclamation si mignonne du plus jeune lui sonna comme une invitation et il le reposa sur lui tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise. Patton tout contre son corps, posé ainsi sur ses genoux, il l'étreignit un peu plus fort tout en faisant attention à ne pas le blesser.

Patton rigola une énième fois, ses taches de rousseur mangées par la couleur écarlate qu'avaient prises ses joues.

— Lo... Je pense que tu as un peu trop bu.

— C'est possible.

— Combien de verres ?

Derrière lui, il sentit son amant se stopper. Patton ne le devina que trop bien essayer de remonter le fil de la soirée malgré Carter et Louis qui venaient de se prendre par la taille et qui criaient ensemble la chanson qui passait en fond en demandant aux collègues de Louis de monter le son. Puis la tête brune de son vampire préféré retomba sur la nuque du jeune policier suivie d'un soupir.

— Trop...

Patton fut parcouru d'un frisson en sentant le souffle chaud de Logan sur sa peau. Il s'écarta donc doucement et se tourna de façon à croiser les yeux bleu foncé.

— On devrait peut-être commencer à rentrer ?

— Mais... Et Louis et Carter ?

Patton jeta un regard à leurs amis. Louis venait d'attraper les fesses de Carter sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte du comportement de son "ami", plus concentré sur sa négociation pour que le bar passe des chansons d'un studio de dessin animé connu.

— Je pense que ça va aller...

À peine Patton avait-il fini sa phrase que Louis attrapa Carter par le col de sa chemise pour le forcer à lui faire face et l'embrassa fougueusement. Les clients du bar sifflèrent avec force pour les encourager et un collègue de Louis attrapa la clé du vestiaire pour commencer à y guider le tout nouveau couple qui semblaient trop enivré pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient toujours en publique.

Les joues de Patton s'empourprèrent encore plus alors qu'il récupérait sa veste et le manteau flambant neuf qu'il avait offert à Logan pour fêter son nouveau job.

L'humain et le vampire se retrouvèrent dans la fraicheur de la rue nocturne, à marcher en zigzagant légèrement pour Logan tandis qu'il s'efforçait de décuver.

Ce fut main dans la main qu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Logan et que ce dernier, enfin assez conscient de ses gestes, put ouvrir la porte et proposer à Patton d'entrer.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Logan et Patton passaient une nuit ensemble. En général cela se faisait plus chez le Policier qui avait juste besoin de pousser toutes ses peluches pour dégager son lit. Pas que l'appartement de Logan soit plus petit ou moins accueillant (ils vivaient tous deux dans de véritables placards à balais !) mais le vampire avait des livres empilés de façon méthodique absolument partout ce qui rendait les déplacements plus... techniques.

Leurs vestes posées sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée, ils allèrent s'allonger sur la couchette. Patton étendu à moitié sur Logan, les bras du vampire comme une couverture sur son cœur, la tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le vampire savourant le son tendre des battements de cœur sous ses mains.

— Je suis si heureux pour toi Logan, » souffla Patton doucement. « Heureux et fier.

— C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu décrocher ce travail, » répondit le vampire. « Je n'aurais jamais osé leur envoyer ma candidature...

— Peut-être mais c'est toi qui a brillé lors de l'entretien !

Logan sourit, comme toujours lorsque Patton l'encourageait ou le complimentait. D'une main distraite, il commença à caresser les boucles brunes si douces.

— Dis-moi Patty... Est-ce que... je pourrais boire ton sang... ?

La fin de sa phrase fut si basse qu'il se demanda si l'humain avait vraiment pu l'entendre. Mais la réaction immédiate de l'autre lui prouva le contraire. Patton se redressa d'un coup pour se retourner vers son amant, des étoiles plein les yeux.

— Vraiment ? Oh, Logan... J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais !

Patton fondit sur Logan pour lui faire un câlin plein de larmes de joies. Larmes auxquelles Logan ne sut comment réagir, les bras ballants et hésitant, il finit par tapoter le dos de son amant.

— Tu... Ça veut dire oui ?

Patton se redressa, un sourire ravi sur le visage, puis, tirant doucement sur la main de Logan pour l'encourager à se redresser, il déboutonna sa chemise bleu ciel de plusieurs boutons pour laisser le champ libre au vampire et ouvrit grand ses bras comme un enfant quémandant un câlin.

Ledit vampire sembla hésiter un long moment, puis, s'approchant doucement de la peau parsemée de milliers d'étoiles brunes, il planta son regard dans celui plus clair.

— S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me dire d'arrêter.

— Oki.

Logan hocha la tête puis se pencha vers les épaules dénudées. Ses joues étaient aussi écarlates que celles de Patton. Il commença par inspirer l'odeur si douce et sucrée de son amant, son souffle courant contre la peau qui frissonna. Il passa une main tendre et rassurante derrière la tête aux boucles brunes puis commença.

Tout le corps de Patton se tendit quand il sentit les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Se collant un peu plus à Logan comme s'il se réfugiait dans ses bras, il attrapa sa chemise noire et la serra fort. Passé la première douleur, il put sentir le vampire commencer à boire. Et étrangement, à chaque mini-gorgée, il pouvait sentir tout l'amour et la tendresse que lui offrait son amant. Un sentiment si fort et enivrant, qui commença à chauffer tout son corps, comme électrifiant son propre sang et faisant battre son cœur plus vite.

Ce moment qui ne dura qu'un instant fit de Patton le calice de Logan. Il eut l'impression que l'odeur de Logan lui emplissait soudainement les narines et se déversait dans tout son être. Une odeur de livre ouvragé et de parchemin. Une odeur qui se fondit dans la sienne et se mélangea doucement. Ne faisant plus qu'une.

Logan retira ses crocs et commença à lécher la petite plaie pour la cicatriser plus vite, faisant frissonner une nouvelle fois Patton de toute part.

— Tout va bien ? » demanda le vampire, les lèvres toujours tout contre sa peau.

Patton hocha la tête, la gorge trop nouée par l'émotion pour s'exprimer dans l'instant. Des larmes de bonheur coulant sur son sourire.

Logan frotta son nez sur la nuque de son amant, le cœur gros et l'âme remplie. Depuis quand déjà n'avait-il pas été aussi comblé ? De sa main libre, il caressa les côtes de son amant avant de relever le coin de sa chemise. Doucement, sa paume vint caresser la peau lisse et remonter jusqu'à son torse...

Patton sursauta si fort qu'il alarma Logan. Ce dernier s'éloigna comme si on l'avait brûlé.

— Tu... heu... tu veux... ah... ok...

Patton bégaya tout en louchant sur son amant et le lit, cherchant où poser son regard paniqué, le visage écarlate.

— Je... pardon ! » s'excusa Logan. « Je suis allé trop loin, j'aurais dû te demander la permission avant !

— Qu- non, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que... Aaaaaaah !

Patton attrapa son visage de ses mains, effrayant encore plus son petit-ami qui restait les bras en l'air, ne sachant comment réagir à ça.

— C'est juste que... » continua Patton. « Tu n'avais jamais l'air intéressé par ça alors... Je me suis dit que tu devais être asexuel ou autre...

— Je... Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste... Je ne sais pas… Y aller doucement... Profiter et...

Le rire incontrôlable qui commença à faire hoqueter Patton n'aida en rien le vampire à se calmer. L'humain prit une grande inspiration avant de laisser ses mains retomber et offrir à Logan le plus merveilleux des sourires. La tête légèrement sur le côté, embarrassé mais heureux.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Logan, tu voulais prendre ton temps.

— ... J'ai juste oublié que "mon temps" était plus long que le tiens... Pardon, je t'ai fait attendre ?

— Un peu... » murmura Patton en se retenant très fort de recacher son visage sous l'embarras. « Mais j'ai aimé chaque seconde passée avec toi à attendre que tu sois prêt.

— Alors... Est-ce que tu...

Les yeux du vampire glissèrent sur le corps en demande de son amant avant que Patton ne rouvre les bras comme un enfant, la tête sur le côté, trop mort de honte pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Moi je suis prêt...

Son comportement fit craquer Logan qui sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Un sourire doux sur son visage aussi rouge que celui de son amant, il se rapprocha pour déboutonner la chemise du plus jeune. Patton resta immobile, ne sachant trop comment allait se passer la suite de cette nuit. Et enivré par les battements de cœur qu'entendait Logan, ce dernier reprit son œuvre là où il s'était arrêté.

Et leurs odeurs, leurs corps et leurs âmes se lièrent dans l'amour.

* * *

_**Bonus !**_

Carter se réveilla le lendemain avec le pire mal de crâne en 153 ans d'existence.

Râlant tout en se tournant dans son lit, il fut alors brutalement réveillé en se rendant compte que... ce n'était pas son lit. Ne reconnaissant aucune odeur ni l'intérieur de la chambre où il était, il essaya alors de se redresser dans les draps pour se rappeler de comment il était arrivé ici.

Du moins, il essaya de se redresser. La première chose qu'il sentit et qui le terrifia, fut qu'il était entièrement nu. Et la deuxième chose... était le bras étranger qui lui barrait le torse.

— Oh bordel, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait...

Tout en s'insultant mentalement, il souleva le bout de couverture qui recouvrait sa conquête de la veille. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin en ce moment, c'était de devoir gérer une femme. Bien qu'il soit sûrement tout aussi fautif qu'elle, il allait devoir s'excuser, lui dire qu'il avait déconné et que ça ne se reproduirait plus et que...

Mais alors que la couverture révélait une tête aux boucles blondes, Carter reconnut le visage de la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans son lit...

Louis.

Et ce fut le moment que choisit son stupide cerveau pour repasser en boucle la soirée de la veille... et pas que. Il se remémora alors toutes les fois où Louis s'était montré proche, à la limite de la drague ou du jeu de séduction avant de se rendre compte que... Oh merde... Louis le draguait depuis des années en fait ! Et il n'avait rien vu ?!

— Il va me tuer... » dit il en essayant de se dégager du lit.

Et, se réveillant si vite que cela aurait pu être un jumpscare, Louis ouvrit les yeux et chopa Carter par les épaules pour le clouer au lit. Le chevauchant sans lui laisser la moindre opportunité de fuite, les yeux du vampire se posèrent sur Carter et il siffla tel un serpent.

— Où crois-tu aller comme ça, ma chère petite proie ?

Et si Carter comprit une chose, ce jour-là, c'est que personne ne pouvait se mettre entre Louis et son crush... pas même lui.

* * *

**_À suivre !_**

**_LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS SI VOUS AVEZ AIMÉ !_**


End file.
